Aoi Momochi
Aoi is a 19 year old ANBU Captain from Yukigakure and a member of the Famous Yuki Momochi Clan. 'Background' Aoi was born in a small section of Kirigakure with his parents and his older brother Zenza Momochi. Aoi spent his early days having fun as any little boy his age would be having. Sadly though, on one crescent moon night his family was attacked by Kiri rogues. His father and mother were killed shortly after the attack started leaving only Aoi who was four and Zenza who was 13 and a Jounin already. Even though Zenza was a strong Jounin the rogues were stronger though and before Zenza was killed he whispered to Aoi and these words haunted Aoi for the rest of his life" It seems this is the end for me....hurry.....run now!" Aoi immediately fled from Kiri and went on his own from then until he reached the age of 9. That was when he met everyone in Takigakure. 'Loyalties' After years of traveling 9 year old Aoi Momochi reached the village of Takigakure and entered the Academy. There he met the former Takikage and the current Yukikage, Haruto. Then by the age of 10 he graduated the Academy and became part of Team Jonii where he met Sabuki Momochi, Elemental Dragon, and his sensei Jonii Momochi. The team went on dangerous missions together and soon Aoi and Sabuki became Chuunin and Dragon became Jounin. After the destruction of Takigakure Team Jonii and the rest of Takigakure's remmants settled in Yukigakure and Haruto became Yukikage. 'Abilities' Aoi specializes in Suiton Ninjutsu more than anything else and uses it in every battle he has been in and every battle he is gonna be in. As a secondary elemental nature he uses Ration which increases his water based attacks. Aoi is also good at Summoning so he always uses weapon scrolls such as the Heavens Collision Scroll and a scroll containing his Hidden Senbon Umbrella which allows him to shoot senbon from hidden mechanisms in his umbrella. He also specializes in Kyujutsu as well, able to shoot arrows from his bow, rarely missing his target. 'Weapons' Aoi is in possession of a lot of weapons. He contains millions of weapons such as Kunai, Shuriken, Giant Shuriken, Fuuma Shuriken and so on. What is Aoi's favorite though is a legendary blade which he got as a gift from his master, Chaos. The blade is plunged in an endless Raition cloak around it and it the large sword is named Kashamaru. Besides his Raiton blade, Kashamaru, Aoi's next favored weapon is a sleek wooden bow that he constructed on his own along with his own set of wooden bows with a metal tip, most likely drenched in a deadly poison. 'Appearance' Aoi has short, light brown hair and brown eyes, and he also wears rectangular glasses to improve his vision. He wears a black tunic with green outlining and black pants, with grey shinobi sandals. He also wears a regular Yuki Forehead Protector on his forehead. 'Those Important to Aoi' Jonii Momochi-Sensei and father Sabuki Momochi- Team mate and rival. Younger Brother Elemental Dragon- Team mate Chaos- Master and great friend (ressurected) Hobbygobby- Master in goblin arts Haruto- Great friend and Kage Near Momochi- Nephew Dai- Older Brother